


aku ingin berkenalan

by qunnyv19



Series: bocah-bocah yang baru tumbuh [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Gwen memukau semua anak Slytherin hari itu, termasuk sosok laki-laki yang duduk di pojok ruangan. {kelas 1} — Gwen, Aaron, Flo
Series: bocah-bocah yang baru tumbuh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627966





	aku ingin berkenalan

**Author's Note:**

> (c) qunny victoria, 2020  
> {all characters written here are my OCs, however all the setting and universe of Harry Potter created by one and only J.K. Rowling}  
>  _I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction._

“Untuk kali ini, kita akan mempelajari bagaimana cara mengangkat bulu angsa ini tanpa menyentuhnya!” cicit Profesor Flitwick, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling hebat di Dunia Sihir—yang tentu saja mata pelajaran paling dasar yang bisa kautemui—dan ia nyengir lebar di tumpukan buku-buku tebalnya.

Sepasang mata biru keabu-abuan milik Gwen hanya melirik sinis bulu angsanya.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_! Ayo kita ucapkan sama-sama!”

Ketika mayoritas murid mengucapkannya dengan terbata-bata, Gwen sudah mengayunkan tongkatnya, mengarahkan ujung tongkat ke bulu angsa, dan menerbangkan bulu tersebut beberapa inci dari meja kayunya.

Profesor Flitwick, Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw sekaligus Profesor Mantra, bertepuk tangan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

“ _Bravo, bravo_! Miss Victoria, bakatmu tidak perlu diragukan lagi! Lima puluh poin untuk Ravenclaw!”

Kelas Mantra yang hari itu bergabung dengan Slytherin, membuat beberapa anak-anak Slytherin menatap Gwen penasaran.

Flo memutar matanya bosan. “Tch.” Diam-diam ia pun mulai mencoba menggumamkan mantra untuk mengangkat bulu angsa tersebut.

Bulu angsa yang malang yang hampir disobek Flo jika gagal terbang lagi untuk percobaan kelima Flo.

Satu kelas mulai praktik. Beberapa anak berhasil menerbangkannya di percobaan kedua atau ketiga. Profesor Flitwick memberikan poin yang adil bagi tiga murid pertama yang berhasil.

.

Sosok bocah laki-laki berambut abu-abu berantakan mendekati Gwen saat gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya, ketika kelas Mantra sudah selesai.

“Victoria?”

Gwen mengangkat alis. “Dan kamu adalah ....”

“Aaron Jones Aston. Kamu bisa memanggilku Aaron, kalau kamu mau.”

Gwen mendengus saja mendengarnya dan ia sudah ingin keluar dari kelas ketika Aaron kembali menahannya.

“Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Kamu cantik,” ujar Aaron langsung. Terdapat garis lebar dari satu sudut ke sudut lain di bibirnya.

“Aku sudah tahu, terima kasih,” jawab Gwen.

Aaron memandang Gwen yang pergi; hanya menyisakan kibasan jubahnya yang berada di sudut pintu.

Seumur-umur, baru kali itu ada anak perempuan yang tidak mau berkenalan lebih lanjut dengannya.

**Author's Note:**

> referensi karakter:  
> https://www.facebook.com/qunny.victoria/posts/1642558812554061  
> https://www.facebook.com/qunny.victoria/posts/1645430168933592


End file.
